Difference For The Better
by Sesshy-sama
Summary: Kagome is sick of being bullied because she was different so she takes a stand against those who harmed her.Oh what this the popular preppy boy Sesshomaru takes an interest in her.
1. Chapter 1

Starting...Now

Kagome is sick of being bullied because she was different so she takes a stand against those who harmed what this the popular preppy boy Sesshomaru takes an interest in her.

Kagome is a princess of the Northern Lands and a...oh you'll find out.

Okay so here we go.

Sess/Kag

Rated M

"speaking"

regular

**"thought process"**

"_beast"_

* * *

"Misu come on push you need to get the child out",Dachi pleaded holding onto his mates hand.

"Dachi I don't t-think I ca-can I'm to tired",Misu said tired but still hanging in.

"You can do it,do it for the kids you are having",Dachi said as his icy blue eyes closed for a second praying she would go all the way through.

Giving a sigh Misu started to lean in.

"Alright I think I have some energy and I'm ready to push",Misu said as she started to push.

"Miss I see the shoulders just a few more pushes",the doctor said as he held onto the child's head and Misu pushed with great effort.

Soon Misu let out some of her spiritual powers to give her that little [umph] she needed and the infant slide out wailing as soon as her lungs were cleared of the fluid in her mouth and nose.

"Ah, I thought I wouldn't have made it",Misu panted out as she was given her one of her children.

"Miss I would like to tell you that you gave birth to two healthy baby girls and we just need to check the youngest for infection since she is small of the two",the nurse explained.

"Okay just make sure she comes back in my arms",Misu said as she felt something latch onto her breast.

"Ah, let me help you out with the breast feeding if your going to do that",another nurse said walking over and explained what to do.

"Um,My Lord may I speak with you please it is rather important",said the doctor that had helped the birth of his two children.

Dachi nodded once and soon followed as the doctor held the younger of the twins.

"My Lord it would seem that you have been given something very rare",the doctor started.

"That would be",Dachi said curious as to what he was given.

"Well your eldest is a human miko with no traces of youkai in her",the doctor replied.

"Okay that is normal in a miko/youkai mating",Dachi said now confused.

"Yes but your youngest is the reason why this is rare",the doctor said.

"This has only happened once and once only so I am correct that your daughter is a miko/youkai mix",the doctor said looking for a reaction from his lord.

"But Midiroku was the only youkai/miko birth to ever happen how did this happen",Dachi said pacing thinking this may be an omen.

"The kami's have sent her here for a reason and that reason will come when she hits her seventeenth birthday",the doctor explained.

"May I see her",Dachi said as he fazed out of his thoughts when his daughter came to mind.

"You may",the doctor said moving the blanket from the pup/infant.

She was beautiful her tuft of pitch black hair had streaks of gold and silver snowflakes in it. She had ears and a tail like any powerful fox youkai had and they were the same color and detail as her hair.

Her skin was an ivory color that went beautifully with her hair and face. She had small petite hands that were adorn with tiny little claws as well as on her small toes. She had three gold stripes that faded into silver on her her cheeks, wrists, waist, ankles, and eyelids.

On her forehead was the symbol of the Northern Lands a snowflake but was different from the original frosty blue but the same colors as her stripes.

When she opened her eyes they were a jumble of colors as if she didn't know which color to pick till it settled to a light blue color but if you looked closely you would see snowflakes fall behind her eyes like you were looking out of a window on a snowy day.

She was a true beauty indeed and that's when he remembered his other daughter.

Dashing back into the room with the pup in his hands he slowed down to find his mate sound asleep and his other daughter in her lap.

Looking at his other daughter he found that she had a tuft of dark brown hair like his mates. Her skin was a color of peach and her eyes were a void light brown.

Looking between the two girls he found barely any resemblance to each other except for the heart shaped face that was like their mother.

"My lord would you like to name them",a nurse whispered.

"Yes",was Dachi's only reply.

"Now what will be your first born name",the nurse said still in a hushed tone.

Dachi looked over the eldest and finally picked, "Kikyo Haruka Higurashi", he thought that her middle name would be that because of the distant look and cold feel she gave off even as an infant.

"The youngest will be Kagome Emi Higurashi",Dachi said not looking up from his place looking over both children thinking that Kagome really was a beautiful blessing just what her middle name meant and Kikyo was also beautiful in her own natural human way.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~sixteen years later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Kagome wake up dear you don't want to be late on your first day of school",Misu whispered in her daughters twitching ear.

She only got a mumble of killing off the whole race of swiss cheese and Kikyo lovers at her school.

"I guess I have to use the secret weapon",Misu sighed aloud hoping to get her daughter to wake but nothing happened except for the occasional twitch of her tail and ear.

"Kagome barbie wants to play~",Misu said in a quiet singsong voice.

"Ahhhh,mama help me she's going to rape me",Kagome screamed as her eyes turned brown in fear and there was a blizzard inside her eyes but it slowly calmed down and her eye color turned a yellow-orange color in a confused way.

"Mama barbie where is she, she almost raped me",Kagome said looking around.

"She is not here now go shower and come down for breakfast and quickly your sister already left with some friends",Misu said as she took out her daughters gray polo and black skirt that had suspenders and knee high socks with black Mary Janes and a skull clip instead of a tie to put around her neck.

"Thanks mama",Kagome said as she quickly dashed into the shower dried off and put on light gray eyeshadow and some mascara with a light touch of lip gloss for the lips and she rushed to put on her clothes and down the stair grabbing a slice of toast kissed her parents on the cheek and out the door she went after she grabbed her wallet and backpack.

She slowed down and look a her ride.

It was a black, silver, and blue mustang with arctic foxes on either side of the car racing towards victory,on the hood was a hill with the crescent moon laying on top of the forest below.

The cool part was when she used her energy as she drove the foxes actually raced and it snowed in the scene as red eyes watched them in the forest.

"Here goes for another school year in hell",Kagome said finishing off her toast not knowing her beast had a plan to get back at her bullies.

_"__Ready or not here we come bitches",_her beast thought without her knowledge to the thought as she rode of to school foxes racing towards the peak of the hill.

* * *

New story hope you like.

Ja ne


	2. Chapter 2

Down You Go

Kagome is sick of being bullied because she was different so she takes a stand against those who harmed what this the popular preppy boy Sesshomaru takes an interest in her.

Kagome is a princess of the Northern Lands and a...oh you'll find out.

Okay so here we go.

Sess/Kag

Rated M

"speaking"

regular

**"thought process"**

"_beast"_

**_"miko"_**

* * *

"Here goes for another school year in hell",Kagome said finishing off her toast not knowing her beast had a plan to get back at her bullies.

_"__Ready or not here we come bitches",_her beast thought without her knowledge to the thought as she rode of to school foxes racing towards the peak of the hill.

* * *

As Kagome rode up to the school she was having an argument with her beast and her miko side.

_**"I will not go for fighting a fellow miko it is outrageous"**_,said Kagome's miko side that was mentally crossing her arms.

_"Tch,well demons will be demons so why are you so cranky I want to fight every last one of them you retard"__,_Kagome's beast replied back.

**"Will both you two stop I am trying to park my car and I do not want to get into an accident"**_,_Kagome yelled in her mind as her eyes turned black while she payed attention to the road in front of her as she went to her parking space. Finally finding she parking space after what felt like forever and she got out of her car without any haste. Though she knew it was good to get out without others around she did know that there would soon be a group just waiting to get her.

She sighed and made a dash towards the school door but was stopped short when a hand grabbed her shirt.

"Where do you think you're going wench",came the voice that she dreaded.

"Inuyasha could you please let go of me",she said as she tried to pull away from him.

"No way now turn around and face us",Inuyasha commanded.

She turned around slowly dreading the group that was staring at her but it was more like the whole school was staring at her because she was different.

There she stood in front of the group which consisted of many that she knew since pre - school.

There was Yura, Kagura her sister Kanna, Rin, Inuyasha, Naraku, Kirara, Sango and last but not least her damn twin sister.

You see Naraku and Inuyasha were the leaders and Kikyo and Kagura were that girlfriends as the other girls were the lackeys.

"Kagome what will I do with you now since you wanted to run from me",Naraku said in a creepy voice not knowing that both her beast and her miko were battling for both control to beat up the bastard."I don't know what will you do to me Naraku",Kagome said as her eyes mixed a reddish-yellow color signing for uncovered rage.

"Well since you never really fight back why don't we just beat the crap out of you,does that sound fun",Naraku taunted as he grabbed her by her collar.

_"Think again bastard cause you are not getting away with this one, now I'm fucking tired of your shit",_Kagome's beast said in her head as she fought for freedom.

_**"**____**I agree with her for once let me at him now before I kill you instead for being foolish"**__,_the miko in Kagome's head said fighting back as well.

"No, no, NO, NO GO AWAYYY",Kagome shouted out making demons and humans alike look at her as she freaked.

_"__Just let me at him now come on"_**,**said a mysterious voice that came out of Kagome's voice."___**No let me at him the purity will burn him for good",**_said another voice as her eyes began to bleed red and the snow flakes in her eyes stormed about as her claws lengthened to sharp razor blade like knives. Her tail and hair whipped around her like a storm of black,silver,gold and white.

"_**Ha, ha, ha, now we are free from our prison now it is time to die**_"said a mixture of voices making Naraku let go and back away with his group.

Starting to rush forward she heard an unknown voice in front of her.

"Move you are in my way",said a voice in front of her.

* * *

Hope you like it.

Ja ne


	3. Chapter 3

What!

Kagome is sick of being bullied because she was different so she takes a stand against those who harmed what this the popular preppy boy Sesshomaru takes an interest in her.

Kagome is a princess of the Northern Lands and a...oh you'll find out.

Okay so here we go.

Sess/Kag

Rated M

"speaking"

regular

**"thought process"**

"_beast"_

**_"miko"_**

* * *

Starting to rush forward she heard an unknown voice in front of her.

"Move you are in my way",said a voice in front of her.

* * *

Looking around she saw a man in front of her just staring blankly.

"What is it that you said",Kagome asked her beast and miko residing after the sudden halt.

"I do not repeat myself wench",he said icily.

Kagome didn't say anything as she stared at him.

Looking at him he had long flowing silver hair that would have touched the ground if it weren't for the hair tie holding his hair up.

He had shining golden eyes and flawless ivory skin. The only marking on him were the deep blue crescent moon on his brow and two twin magenta strips on each cheek and wrist as well as unknown parts of his body. His face was acrostic and regal while his body was fit and ready for any harsh thing to come by. The only horrid thing was he dressed like a prep making Kagome almost gag.

**"Kami,why do youkai especially the upper class always have to be preps",**Kagome thought growling as she walked away from the stunned group that she was about to fight and the man that was just in front of her.

Going into the school she went to the office.

Walking in she saw the secretary on her computer and went over.

"Excuse me ma'am could you please give me my schedule",she asked as the secretary just looked at her computer clicking or typing every once in a while.

"Ma'am",Kagome said a little more impatient this time.

Finally the woman look at her then back to the computer.

"All students wanting a key schedule card must have their ID numbers at hand for me to check",the woman sighed in a bored tone.

Huffing Kagome grabbed her wallet and proceeded to take out her school ID number and handed to the secretary.

The secretary grabbed it and went to a filing cabinet in the corner of her desk. Getting to a file which was most likely hers and the secretary grabbed it and took out a sheet of paper which held her schedule.

"Kagome Higurashi, Sophomore",the secretary said looking at her as if she were a frog on parade.

"Yeah so can I have my schedule now",Kagome starting to get irritated again.

Handing over the schedule and ID card she proceeded to go back to her computer.

"_Ugh,damn bitch took up our time",_her demon said as Kagome turned and went outside the office.

Looking at her schedule she had :

* * *

1st – Honors Biology Rm 2015

2nd _Honors Geography RM 1342

3rd -Geometry RM 1348

4th -Gym RM Gymnasium

5th -Band RM 1100

6th -Lunch RM Cafeteria

7th -Health 2017

* * *

Looking around Kagome headed towards the stairs as all the two thousand number rooms were upstairs.

Walking past everyone noticing most stared at her as she walked by but shrugged it off.

Kagome finally got to her assigned room and went in noticing only about five other students were in there as was the teacher.

"Ah, hello my name is Mr. Kim please take a seat with your name on it",the man known as Mr. Kim greeted and gestured to the rows of lab tables that had sticky notes on them.

Looking around Kagome found her desk to be near the teachers desk and in the front row.

Groaning Kagome looked at the chair next to her and saw that her neighbor was actually her cousin.

**"So Shippo welcome to hell I hope you brought your fire protector because there may be a chance of scolding coming at us",**Kagome joked in her mind as she sat.

Waiting for class to start Kagome took out her notebook that she had and a pen.

She started writing little poems until a familiar shadow cast over her. Looking up she saw Sango one of her friends until she went to the dark side where they had whores.

"Well,well is it the freak or a worm cause I can't really choose and oh look here a notebook for me",Sango said in a haughty voice and took her notebook.

"No don't leave my stuff alone".

Sango looked at her but turned and started to read aloud.

* * *

Winding Hill

Curves that wrap around this hill

Wrapping around it as if a lover

Making short memories that you would never think of

Hurting those that are lost

Winding around a hill

What sorrow

Frost

I found those eyes so haunting

But why do I freeze under your gaze

Did I do wrong to be under what you say

Does freedom ever come when under the frost

Leave Me Be

All I want is freedom

All I ever wanted was to be accepted

Was there ever a life without a bruise

Will I ever be free of these chains

Does anyone ever learn to love someone different

Just please

Leave me be

* * *

Sango looked at Kagome and just stared at her.

Kagome wanting her notebook back grabbed it from the grasp of one of her enemies eyes white in frustration.

That is till everyone in the class started to whisper did Sango stop staring at her and glared turning to her table next to Hojo a prep as well.

Calming down Kagome settled as did her eyes to a light baby blue and a man with bushy red hair and green eyes with a fluffy red tail came towards her.

Kagome smiled as the person came closer wearing a black shirt and a pair of black slacks and a pair of combat boots.

"Hey Kagome how are you",the man said.

"Well Shippo",Kagome said to her cousin who sat next to her.

The bell rang before they started in on their conversation causing them to quiet down.

"Okay class I am Mr. Kim and I am your Honors Biology teacher",he said,"now lets to some attendence".

"Hojo Akido".

"Here".

"Sango Anatashi".

"Present".

"Kikyo Higurashi".

"Here".

"Kagome Higurashi".

"Here sir".

"Shippo Hirgurashi".

"Sup".

"Inuyasha Tashio".

"What"!

Signing Mr. Kim put a check down for Inuyasha.

"Sesshomaru Tashio".

"Hn".

"Alright and finally Naraku Watashimoru".

"Here".

"Well now I want to give you guys the rest of the time to greet everyone and I will be passing back papers and books so be ready".

The rest of first period consisted of a few chats with people which were mainly in their group and some teasing.

* * *

Okay so tell how you like it.

Ja ne


	4. Chapter 4

Intro

Kagome is sick of being bullied because she was different so she takes a stand against those who harmed what this the popular preppy boy Sesshomaru takes an interest in her.

Kagome is a princess of the Northern Lands and a...oh you'll find out.

Okay so here we go.

Sess/Kag

Rated M

"speaking"

regular

**"thought process"**

"_beast"_

**_"miko"_**

A little change Reading is an extra course until senior year so people don't freak cause they only have reading two times and it is split so yeah.

* * *

1st -Honors Biology Rm 2015

2nd -Honors Geography RM 1342

3rd -Geometry RM 1348

4th -Gym RM Gymnasium

5th -Band RM 1100

6th -Lunch RM Cafeteria

7th -Health 2017

* * *

"Well now I want to give you guys the rest of the time to greet everyone and I will be passing back papers and books so be ready".

The rest of first period consisted of a few chats with people which were mainly in their group and some teasing.

* * *

The bell rang for second period and Kagome got up and gathered her things.

Walking out she went down the stairs and towards the next room.

"Hey Kagome wait up",said a voice from behind her.

Turning she saw someone that was most unexpected.

Sango had run down the stairs towards her and was trying to catch her breath as she finally got to her.

"Hey I just wanted to say that I am sorry you know for bullying you when you needed a friend",Sango panted out until she got her breathing under control.

Giving a scowl Kagome said,"Saying sorry is not half of what you need to get on my good side so now please leave and think cause I need to go to my next class".

Kagome walked off leaving Sango by herself contemplating on what to do to get her friendship again.

Kagome finally got to her class and was greeted with a very enthusiastic teacher.

"You must be Kagome Higurashi come in so we can start and stand over by the line in the back",the teacher said.

"Now my name is Ms. Patil and I will be your Geography teacher so lets get started with seating".

"Up front next to the window is Kirara Nekoli".

"Behind her is Rin Lovechi".

"Next to Kirara is Inuyasha Tashio".

"Right behind him is Kagome Higurashi"

"In the last row we have Naraku Watashimoru and behind him Sesshomaru Tashio".

"Now I want to start with greetings since you are all Sophomores and most do not know each other".

"First up is Miss. Rin".

Getting up Rin walked up and started to speak.

"I am Rin Lovechi,I love to text and hang with my BFFE's and last but not least going shopping".

The teacher didn't look to happy when she heard the word text but she kept up her act and called for Kirara to go up.

"Hi I am Kirara,I for the most part am a fire neko and I love to hang with my friends and to go shopping as well".

Kirara went back to her seat and took out a nail file and started to file her claws.

"Okay now Mr. Inuyasha please go up and introduce yourself".

Inuyasha went up and started,"I am Inuyasha,I am captain of the football team and boyfriend to Kikyo Higurashi,I am also a black belt in martial arts and I am the second prince of the Western Lands".

Inuyasha finished his speech and the teacher started to look a bit excited as to having a prince in her class.

"Um,well Miss. Kagome would you be so kind as to go up and speak about yourself".

"Aw,Ms. Patil you don't need to know about her she is just a goody two-shoes',said Inuyasha who laughed as well as three other students while Kagome's eyes started to turn yellow in disbelief.

"Now Mr. Inuaysha stop this instant, I for one do not know her and I am most certain that you do not either so keep you mouth quiet and that goes for the rest of you",Ms. Patil yelled.

"Now Miss. Kagome please go up".

Getting up Kagome's eyes started to change from yellow to teal in nevousness catching the teacher and students attention for they have never seen this happen.

"All of you know me a the freak but I am Kagome Higurashi and I am a miko/arctic fox demon mix. I love poetry and reading. I am also the second born and twin of Kikyo Higurashi and cousin to Shippo Higurashi. My father is the Lord of the Nothern Lands and I do not know who is the heir to the Lands of the North".

Kagome stopped as her eyes turned yellow again but in puzzlement as everyone was staring at her.

"My word Kagome dear did you know that your eyes changed colors",the teacher asked in awe.

"Yes Ms. Patil they have changed colors since birth and if you look close enough you can see snow drifting in my eyes and it could be gentle drift to a horrid blizzard that you could die in".

"Also did you dye your hair and get the snowflake imprints".

"No ma'am again I was born with my hair like this as well as my markings while the Lord has an icy mark I have a silver gold one".

Kagome finished and took her seat but she heard whispering as she walked by the only other girls in the class.

"Those are all totally fake cause Kikyo told me that she was going to get them but she took them before she could and then they all ran out of what she wanted",said Kirara.

Sighing Kagome just sat dejectedly.

"Well uh how about we finish up with Sesshomaru and then we can~".

~Ring~

"Oh well class see you tomorrow and we will finish up the into's to the class then we start Shakespeare's Hamlet",Ms. Patil said excited.

Most of everyone groaned except for Kagome and Sesshomaru who was blank faced as he was all through class.

**"Well that went well",**Kagome thought leaving the class with blue eyes of returning calmness and snow that drifted slowly reflecting the amber eyes that stared at her as she turned to go to her Geometry class.

* * *

Okay so review and tell me how you like it and petition to keep our naughty stories up.

The cite is on my fanfic wall so look up the website and hope you petition cause I don't want anyone's story to disappear.

Ja ne


End file.
